1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kit for holding and applying nail primer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before a manicurist can apply acrylic nails, the nail bed must be primed with a liquid called primer. Most manicurist like to use the primer that is formulated for use with the same brand of acrylic powder and liquid.
Primer comes in a small glass jar and some may come with their own brushes. What is a problem is that the small primer bottle most always spills. Now, the manicurist is not only out the primer that costs $12.00 and up for a 1/4 oz. bottle, but the spilled primer smells and takes a long time for the smell to fade from the surface it touched.
Numerous innovations for applicators have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,763 to Holmstadit et al. teaches the ornamental design for a paint applicator or similar article.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,697 to Green et al. teaches the ornamental design for a combined container and applicator.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,855 to Koptis teaches the ornamental design for a sponge applicator cap.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,545 to Antonopoulos-McIvor teaches the ornamental design for a tool for use in removing nail polish from finger nails.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,300 to Skobla teaches the ornamental design for a lotion applicator.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,877 to Birden teaches an applicator for coating materials, such as shoe polish, that is made with a relatively rigid open cell foam coating pad. The foam has an average of from 12 to 25 pores per linear centimeter with an average pore size being from 0.4 to 2 microns. The pad rigidity can be provided by a hard material per se or by having a flexible porous foam material compressed from its original volume to from 1/10th to 1/20th its original volume. The coating pad has less than a 20% compression when subjected to a 400 gm/cm2 pressure. The coating pad can be used with a pigmented coating material or polish with an average particle size of from 0.4 to 1 micron.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for applicators have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.